


Torn

by qunnyv19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Oneshot, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Mungkin ini salah. Mungkin ini tidak salah. Hanya dua perasaan yang sama lagi-lagi dipertemukan, hanya saja di waktu yang sama sekali salah. — Harry/Cho, Harry/Ginny {Challenge#ResumeTheDraft}





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
>  **Characters:** Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, cameo Dursley family  
>  **Warning:** Oneshot, Latar waktu: Canon, setelah lulus dari Hogwarts. Romance/Angst/Drama/Hurt/comfort. Contains smut/implicit sex scenes. Harry/Ginny shipper sebaiknya tidak membaca fanfiksi ini, but, well.  
> Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk Challenge #ResumeTheDraft—Original.
> 
> Enjoy!

.

Mereka bertemu lagi secara tak sengaja.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Harry Potter menerima surat elektronik dari sepupunya yang sudah lama terdengar kembali kabarnya. Ia sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang putri, kini sedang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah dasar ternama di London. Dudley Dursley menyatakan sewaktu-waktu ingin Harry Potter dan anaknya bertemu. Harry menjawab bahwa ia akan menyanggupi di lain waktu.

Lain waktu yang ia pilih adalah hari Rabu di pertengahan bulan September, yaitu hari ketika ia sudah meluangkan waktunya sebagai Kepala Auror.

“Aku penasaran bagaimana wujud sepupumu sekarang,” ujar Ginny, ia pun sedang bersiap-siap untuk bekerja di kantornya sekarang, Daily Prophet. Setelah keluar dari tim Quidditch ‘Holyhead Harpies’, ia menikah dengan Harry dan akhirnya sampai sekarang berkarir di bidang jurnalistik. Ia mengikat rambut merah panjangnya agar lebih praktis, kemudian melanjutkan, “maksudku, ingatkah kau kalau dia sering menyiksamu saat kau tinggal di rumahnya?”

Harry membentuk senyum simpul di wajah. “Saat aku berulang tahun yang ketujuh belas itu, dia menyalami tanganku. Kemudian beberapa tahun kemudian entah darimana dia mendapatkan alamatku,” Harry berujar. “Mungkin dari ibunya, karena dulu ibuku juga tinggal di sini, Godric’s Hollow.”

Tidak heran karena ibu Harry dan ibu Dudley adalah saudara kandung (meskipun pada kenyataannya, Petunia sangat membenci Lily). Ginny mengangguk.

“Dan pada akhirnya dia memaksamu untuk belajar menggunakan teknologi Muggle agar bisa bertukar surat elektronik?”

Harry mengangguk. “Hari ini aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya setelah sekian lama.”

“Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Harry.” Ginny mendekati Harry, kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk pinggang Harry. Harry menunduk, menatap mata kedua istrinya yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya, kemudian menciumnya. Kedua tangan Harry sudah bergerak memeluk Ginny. Ia memejamkan matanya, mendalami ciumannya dengan Ginny ….

“Aku sudah mau berangkat,” bisik Ginny, namun enggan melepaskan pelukannya. Bibirnya berjarak satu milimeter dari bibir Harry.

“Kau tidak pernah terlambat, ‘kan?” tanya Harry, kemudian mencium Ginny lagi. Mereka berciuman selama dua menit sebelum akhirnya Ginny menyerah.

“Aku berangkat sekarang. _Love you_ , Harry.”

Sebelum Harry sempat menjawab, Ginny sudah ber _Apparate_ menuju tempatnya bekerja.

.

Menuju sekolah Muggle merupakan perjalanan terberat Harry setelah sekian lama ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada penderitaan-penderitaannya. Sekolah dasar Muggle mengingatkannya pada penyiksaan Dudley serta Paman Vernon dan Bibi Petunia kepadanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Hal itu membuat kepalanya sedikit sakit; ia berjalan dengan tak fokus ke pagar sekolah.

Ia mengerjapkan mata, mencari sosok anak perempuan yang mungkin ukurannya sama dengan Dudley waktu kecil. Sedikit menyesal juga kenapa ia tidak meminta potret keponakannya itu kepada Dudley saat berkirim _e-mail_. Kepalanya berputar perlahan, melihat bahwa situasi sekolah zaman sekarang tak begitu berbeda saat ia bersekolah dulu. Ada berbagai macam geng yang terbentuk. Anak-anak populer bergabung dengan yang populer. Anak-anak yang agak culun berjalan di belakang dan menundukkan kepala, mayoritas berkacamata tebal dan memegang buku-buku. Konyol kalau diingat-ingat ia termasuk dalam geng cupu itu.

“Harry?”

Harry mengernyit. Seperti ada yang memanggil suaranya, namun suara perempuan. Apakah suara anak Dudley memang sedewasa ini?

“Hei.” Tepukan di pundaknya. Ia menoleh.

Harry mengedip. Dengan segera ia meletakkan kacamatanya di posisi yang benar. Ia tak salah lihat. Benar, itu adalah orang yang ia pikir ia kenal. Ia sangat kenal.

Wanita berambut panjang hitam, bola mata yang serupa dengan warna rambutnya, senyum yang anggun, cantik, cantik sekali. Ia sangat ingat dengan wanita tersebut. Orang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Orang yang bisa membuatnya gagu dan tak bisa berkata-kata ketika dulu ingin mengajaknya berdansa bersama.

Cho Chang.

Tak ada yang berubah darinya kecuali bahwa tampilannya semakin dewasa, semakin anggun, dan semakin membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terpukau.

Butuh beberapa lama bagi Harry sebelum menyadari bahwa Cho berbicara lagi kepadanya.

“—benar, itu kau,” Cho Chang berkata sembari tertawa kecil. “Aku sudah melihat kacamata bulatmu dan rambut hitammu yang acak-acakkan. Hanya saja aku ragu kalau aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sini. Apakah kau sedang menunggu seseorang?”

“Oh, aku ingin menemui keponakanku,” jawab Harry, kemudian ia berdeham sedikit. “Kautahu, sepupuku, Dudley Dursley mempunyai anak, dan aku ingin mengunjunginya.”

Kisah hidup Harry Potter sudah sangat terkenal sehingga hampir semua penyihir tahu mengenai kisah masa kecilnya.

Cho mengangguk mengerti. “Anaknya kelas berapa, Harry? Aku sedang menunggu anakku.”

Mulut Harry membulat. “Oh.”

Cho melanjutkan, “Suamiku seorang Muggle. Aku belum tahu dengan anakku, tapi sampai saat ini kemampuannya masih sama seperti anak-anak seusianya. Sekarang dia berusia enam tahun.”

“Oh,” Harry hanya bisa mengucapkan itu. “Kapan kau …?”

“Menikah? Aku menikah tak beberapa lama setelah lulus.” Cho tersenyum sedikit. “Lihat, itu anakku. Sini, sayang. Kenalkan, ada teman Mum di sini.”

Harry melirik bocah kecil laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arah ibunya. Persis seperti Cho, matanya sedikit sipit, warna mata dan rambutnya hitam. Kulit anak itu juga berwarna kuning langsat seperti ibunya.

“Zhang, ayo kenalkan, ini Paman Harry. Harry, ini Zhang.”

Harry tersenyum dan menunduk sedikit, menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyalami Zhang. Zhang malu-malu mengulurkan tangannya juga dan segera menarik tangannya kembali sebelum menyentuh tangan Harry.

Tawa lepas keluar dari mulut Harry. “Dia lucu sekali.”

“Memang,” sahut Cho ringan, kemudian memeluk anaknya gemas. “Nah, Zhang sudah pulang. Kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang. Kau masih menunggu keponakanmu, Harry?”

Harry mengangguk. “Mungkin beberapa menit kemudian ia akan keluar. Kau duluan saja, tidak apa-apa, Cho.”

“Sampai jumpa lagi, Harry,” Cho tersenyum, kemudian menggandeng lengan anaknya dan pergi.

Harry tidak sadar bahwa keponakannya, Violet, keluar dari bangunan sekolahnya beberapa detik setelah Cho pergi. Violet segera menubruk tubuh Harry. “Paman Harry!”

“Violet?”

“Ini aku!”

Violet bertubuh sedang, tidak seperti apa yang ada di bayangannya. Violet memiliki rambut yang pirang (mungkin keturunan ibunya) dengan gigi berwarna putih yang sehat dan bersih. Harry rasa, kebiasaan buruk ayahnya tidak menurun pada Violet.

“Ayo pulang,” rengek Violet. “Dad berkata bahwa kau akan menjemputku dan kita akan pulang ke rumah. Dad menjanjikanku untuk membelikan mainan kesukaanku kalau aku menurut.”

Sepertinya, tidak semua kebiasaan buruk Dudley menghilang dari keluarganya.

.

“Jadi, bagaimana dengan Violet?” Ginny bertanya di sela-sela lambaian tongkat sihir di sekitar ruang tamu. Dirapikannya bantal-bantal ruang tamu, setitik debu di karpet, dan remahan kue di sekitar meja. “Menyenangkan, pertemuannya?”

Harry mengangguk singkat. “Sikapnya tak berbeda jauh dengan ayahnya. Rumah mereka dekorasinya tak berbeda jauh dengan yang dulu.”

“Ada fotonya?”

“Oh ya, ini.”

Harry mengeluarkan dua lembar cetakan foto yang diberikan Dudley sebelum ia pulang ke rumah. Foto yang pertama adalah foto Harry dengan Violet; gadis itu berambut panjang hitam, giginya putih bersih mengilap saat difoto. Harry tersenyum kaku di belakangnya. Foto yang kedua ada mereka berempat; Dudley dengan perut yang besarnya melebihi beban tubuhnya yang lain, istri Dudley, Viona, berperawakan kurus dan berambut keriting duduk di sebelahnya. Violet dan Harry ada sedikit di depan, dengan Harry yang merangkul pundak Violet cukup erat.

“Lucu, ya,” ujar Ginny, mengusap foto tersebut dengan jari-jarinya, memandangi Violet begitu lama. Ia tersenyum sendu melihat foto keluarga kecil itu.

“Apa yang kau pikirkan?” Harry melirik Ginny. Ekspresi istrinya tak berubah, terus memandangi foto itu.

“Tidak ada.”

“Kau tidak bisa membohongiku.”

Ginny tersenyum iseng. “Aku bisa.”

“Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan.”

“Oh ya?”

Harry berjalan mendekat kepada Ginny. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Ginny, kemudian kepala Harry menunduk, menciumi tengkuk wanita tersebut mesra. Ginny menunduk dan memeluk Harry.

Tanpa berkata-kata, air mata Ginny menetes dan jatuh di atas bahu Harry.

“Aku sudah membayangkan kalau keluarga kita akan ditambah anak-anak kecil yang lucu, beberapa tahun yang lalu,” bisik Ginny, berusaha untuk tidak terdengar cengeng. Tapi air matanya menetes lagi. “Tapi sampai saat ini—“

Harry mengusap pundak Ginny. “Kau tidak perlu—“

“Aku minta maaf kalau sampai saat ini—“

“Ini bukan salahmu, oke?” potong Harry. “Kita sama-sama sibuk, sampai akhirnya pernikahan kita sudah berjalan berapa tahun dan belum dikaruniai anak, dan sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa.”

Ginny mundur sedikit, menatap mata Harry; hijau yang memantul di netra yang jernih itu. Kemudian Harry maju untuk menciumnya.

Apa yang Harry pikirkan bukanlah yang ingin ia pikirkan saat itu.

Ia mundur beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir masih terasa menyengat di dahinya, ketika masa-masa sekolah terasa menyulitkan dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain bertahan hidup, namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya—sedikit—senang. Di Ruang Kebutuhan ia dan Cho Chang, berhadapan, _mistletoe_ di atas kepalanya, kemudian mereka berciuman, basah karena air mata Cho Chang yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir menangisi Cedric dan dirinya.

Harry mengerjap kemudian mundur perlahan.

Ginny tersenyum. “Aku tahu kalau kau tak pernah menyalahkanku.”

“Aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu,” jawab Harry cepat. Ia menunduk sedikit, menatap karpet bulu berwarna merah yang berada di bawah kakinya. “Lebih baik kita istirahat sekarang, Gin. Besok kau kerja lagi, kan?”

“Harry?”

“Hm?”

“Kau tidak mau mencoba lagi—maksudku, um, kita—“ Malu-malu, Ginny menoleh ke arah lain. “Maksudku—“

Harry nyengir. “Aku tahu maksudmu.”

“Tapi kalau kau capek, tidak usah sekarang! Maksudku—“

“Aku _tahu_ maksudmu, Ginny Potter.”

Kedua tangan Harry merangkul tubuh Ginny, kemudian mengangkatnya perlahan, menciumi wajah dan lehernya, dan membawanya perlahan-lahan ke sofa. Ginny memejamkan mata.

Dan Harry menyesal, sedih, dan sedikit kecewa, mengapa bayangan Cho Chang kembali merayapi dirinya.

Rambut hitam panjang Cho Chang, senyum yang terbentuk di bibirnya, mata dan wajahnya—setelah sekian lama, hati Harry sedikit menggelegak.

Padahal hanya satu pertemuan.

Satu pertemuan dengan Cho Chang membuat dirinya perlahan-lahan goyah.

Harry berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Tangan Harry bergerak membuka pakaian Ginny perlahan-lahan. Menciuminya. Merasakan bahwa Ginny saat ini adalah orang yang paling ia sayangi dan tak mau ia lepaskan lagi.

Dan entah kenapa, di hari itu ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Ginny mengenai pertemuan Cho Chang dengan dirinya.

.

Hari Rabu minggu depan ia ke sana lagi, untuk menemui Violet sang keponakan.

Belum sempat ia mencari-cari, Cho Chang sudah memanggilnya. Ada senyum yang terbit di wajah Cho Chang. “Harry!”

“Cho.”

Kali ini suaranya lebih terkontrol. Lebih terkendali dengan detak jantung yang tak seirama. Ia berusaha tersenyum tanpa menunjukkan getar. “Menjemput anakmu?”

“Aku menjemputnya setiap hari. Apa kau akan menemui keponakanmu lagi?”

Harry mengangguk.

“Setiap hari Rabu?” Cho bertanya lagi.

Harry pun, mengangguk lagi.

“Kalau begitu aku bisa menemuimu setiap hari Rabu,” cengir Cho.

Itu terdengar salah bagi Harry—terdengar salah, bagi dua orang yang sudah memiliki pasangan pernikahan yang sah, meskipun … mungkin saja Cho menganggapnya sebagai teman, karena mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu ….

“Tidak usah hari Rabu, kok,” ucap Harry, “kau bisa menemuiku kapan saja.”

“Oh ya?” Cho mendekat pada Harry, kemudian menyodorkan ponselnya. “Kau ada nomor ponsel, ‘kan, untuk menghubungi sepupu dan keponakanmu? Boleh tuliskan di ponselku?”

Harry menerima ponsel Cho. Di tampilan layar adalah foto bayi yang diasumsikan oleh Harry adalah Zhang yang kini sudah berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Ia menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya untuk menekan nomor ponselnya, kemudian ia simpan dengan nama Harry Potter.

“Sudah.” Harry mengembalikan ponselnya lagi pada Cho. Saat ia baru saja mulai berbicara lagi, Violet sudah menjerit-jerit di seberang pagar.

“Paman Harry! Paman Harry!”

Hari ini rambut pirang Violet dikucir dua, terlihat sangat ceria. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Harry.

“Hei, _pretty_ ,” sapa Cho, “siapa namamu?”

“Oh, namaku Violet,” sahut Violet yang segera menjulurkan tangannya. “Dan ….”

“Aku Cho Chang.” Cho menyambut tangan itu dengan senyum manis. “Senang bertemu denganmu.”

“Bibi Cho Chang cantik sekali,” Violet berkata dengan terus terang. “Paman Harry kok tidak pernah membawa Bibi Cho Chang ke rumah?”

“Eh—“ Harry menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, bingung. Cho Chang tertawa.

“Ayo pulang,” Violet menarik-narik tangan Harry. “Bibi Cho mau ikut?”

“Aku harus menunggu anakku di sini,” jawab Cho, menepuk sedikit kepala Violet. “Hati-hati di jalan, ya.”

Harry melambaikan tangannya pada Cho, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi menggandeng tangan Violet.

Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dengan semua itu.

.

_From: Unknown Number_

_Harry, ini Cho. Kau sudah pulang? Aku besok ada waktu luang. Mau bertemu? Banyak sekali hal yang ingin kuceritakan._

Harry memandangi pesan itu kurang lebih sepuluh menit, menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia jawab.

Ia memberikan balasan setelah dua kali membaca lagi.

_Aku sudah pulang. Boleh, besok kita bertemu. Di mana?_

Balasan Cho datang tak sampai satu menit kemudian.

_Kafe Rose dekat sekolah Zhang dan Violet. Tidak apa-apa, ‘kan, di Dunia Muggle?_

Ada tawa kecil yang keluar dari Harry saat membaca teks itu. Ia menyanggupi permintaan Cho, setelah itu ia mematikan ponselnya, beranjak untuk tidur.

Ginny Weasley masuk ke kamar beberapa sekon setelahnya, tepat ketika Harry meletakkan ponsel di atas nakas yang layarnya sejenak menyala kemudian mati.

Tumben Harry memakai ponselnya, batin Ginny.

Namun ia mengangkat bahunya. Mungkin Violet mengajak Harry berkomunikasi dengan ponsel, sehingga Harry menggunakan sosial media atau aplikasi _chatting_ di sana.

.

“Cho.”

Harry memanggil Cho yang terlihat agak kebingungan di pintu masuk. Harry memilih tempat duduk di sudut ruangan, tak begitu terlihat, sehingga ia harus melambaikan tangannya.

Cho melihat hal itu, senyumnya melebar, dan ia berjalan agak cepat menuju tempat Harry.

“Maaf agak terlambat, aku harus mengantar anakku ke sekolah dulu, jadi, yah.”

“Tidak apa-apa,” ujar Harry, kemudian menggedikkan kepalanya pada pemandangan di luar jendela. “Aku sudah lama sekali untuk tidak bersantai karena … pekerjaanku.” Jeda. “Maksudku, rutinitas di Dunia Sihir membuatku agak capek juga, jadi aku harus mengeksplor dunia lain yang sudah lama sekali tidak kukunjungi.”

“Tidak begitu buruk, bukan?”

“Hmm?”

“Dunia Muggle.”

Harry mengangguk. Cho memesan menu untuk mereka berdua—Harry menjawab bahwa ia akan memesan kopi ‘biasa’ saja—dan pelayan pun pergi membawa menu mereka.

“Dunia Muggle di kepalaku adalah sesuatu yang lain.” Harry menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menyatukan jari-jarinya. “Mungkin karena dulu tinggal dengan Paman dan Bibi yang … tidak begitu ramah.”

“Aku mengerti.”

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya pelayan datang membawakan menu mereka. Cho menyeruput Matcha Green Tea Lattenya perlahan, sementara Harry memandangi cangkir kopinya selama beberapa saat.

“Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?” tanya Harry. “Kau berkata bahwa kau ingin menceritakan banyak hal setelah keluar dari Dunia Sihir.”

“Oh.”

Cho meletakkan cangkirnya. Harry menatap wajah Cho; bagaimana mata itu bersinar kemudian meredup saat ia mengatakan Dunia Sihir, dan bagaimana rambut hitamnya tersibak pelan saat kepalanya menoleh—

—Harry berusaha untuk menjaga pikirannya agar tetap stabil.

“Aku merasa bersalah, Harry. Aku merasa bersalah karena mengkhianatimu dan Laskar saat itu, dan aku merasa tidak pantas berada di Dunia Sihir.”

Harry menggeleng. “Kau kembali lagi saat Perang Hogwarts—“

“Itu tidak cukup. Seandainya saat itu aku tidak membela temanku—“

“Cho.”

Harry bisa melihat kedua netra Cho yang berkaca-kaca.

“Cho, dengarkan aku. Itu kejadian yang sudah lama, lama, sekali. Dan kalian semua dipengaruhi. Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Tidak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu seandainya kau kembali ke Dunia Sihir.”

“Tidak bisa.”

“Kenapa?”

Saat itu kedua tangan Harry berada di atas meja. Perlahan, Cho menyentuh tangan Harry; dingin yang merambat ke hangat, menyentuh jari-jarinya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

“Aku akan selamanya diingat dalam sejarah sebagai salah satu orang yang mengkhianatimu dan aku tidak mau mengingat-ingat hal itu.”

“Cho—“

“Lagipula, kau sudah menikah dengan Ginny.”

Alis Harry terangkat.

“Kita pernah punya hubungan, Harry,” ucap Cho pelan, kini menatap iris hijau Harry dalam-dalam. “Aku mengingat hal itu dengan jelas, entah bagaimana denganmu. Aku—melihatmu—“

“Cho, kau yang terlebih dulu menikah.”

Harry tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan itu, lalu melanjutkan, “dan kau yang sudah punya anak, yang merupakan darah dagingmu dan suamimu—“

Cho menghela napas.

“Aku disuruh orangtuaku untuk menikah agar memberikan mereka keturunan, tapi, dalam hatiku ….“

“Cho.” Harry menggeser cangkirnya agak terlalu keras; beberapa tetes kopi tumpah di atas meja. “Aku tidak bisa. Maaf. Ini salah.”

Harry sudah mau berdiri, namun Cho menahannya.

“Harry! Aku tidak bermaksud—“

Harry membiarkan tangan Cho berada di atasnya.

“—maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku berbicara seperti itu. Bertemu denganmu minggu lalu, membuatku teringat akan hal-hal yang sudah lama terjadi, dan aku … aku merindukanmu, Harry, sungguh.”

Harry berupaya mengabaikan jentikan kecil yang berada di dadanya.

“Kita hanya akan berbicara sebagai teman, oke? Ada banyak hal yang benar-benar kuingin ceritakan kepadamu. Jadi semenjak aku keluar dari Dunia Sihir ….”

Harry mendengarkan seluruh cerita-cerita Cho. Pengalaman-pengalaman gadis itu saat keluar dari Dunia Sihir dan mencari pengalaman di Dunia Muggle, pernah menghadapi bos-bos seperti Umbridge atau pun yang seperti Dumbledore.

“Bertolak belakang, kutahu, tapi itu pengalaman yang menyenangkan.”

Ada tawa lepas dari Harry saat Cho menceritakan hal-hal lucu.

“Nah, sudah cukup denganku. Bagaimana denganmu, Harry?”

.

Harry kembali ke rumahnya pukul tujuh malam, saat ia selesai mengantar Cho untuk berbelanja sebentar di pusat perbelanjaan terdekat, kemudian Cho bersikeras untuk pulang sendiri saat Harry ingin menemani Cho pulang.

Ginny sudah berada di depan pintu, bersedekap, matanya tajam.

“Aku kira kau berada di kantor, Harry, tapi ternyata aku menghubungi kantor Auror dan mereka mengatakan kau cuti hari ini.” Ginny menarik napas panjang. “Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau mengambil cuti.”

“Aku menemui teman lama,” sahut Harry agak pelan.

“Siapa?”

Ada jeda.

“Harry?”

“Cho Chang.”

Ginny tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya di balik amarah yang sudah siap meledak.

“Aku benar-benar hanya bertemu dengannya untuk bercerita mengenai hal-hal yang sudah lama kita lewatkan. Tidak bermaksud apa-apa, sungguh. Kita bertemu saat … saat aku menjemput Violet di sekolahnya. Ia menikah dengan seorang Muggle.”

“Kau bahkan tidak menceritakan kepadaku kalau kau bertemu dengannya waktu itu.”

“Aku tahu, aku memang bersalah, Gin, aku tidak berniat menyembunyikannya darimu.”

“Kau rela cuti satu hari, cuti yang sangat sulit kau ambil, demi menemui Cho?”

“Aku tidak—“

“Kau bertemu dengannya dari pagi sampai malam.”

Ginny mengangkat bahunya dan beranjak dari sana dengan langkah kaki yang cepat.

“Ginny!”

Ginny membanting pintu kamar.

Harry benar-benar tak punya alasan yang bagus untuk pembelaannya saat itu.

.

Cho menghubunginya beberapa hari kemudian, mengatakan apakah hari Rabu selanjutnya Harry akan menemui keponakannya, dan Harry membalas dengan singkat, ‘tidak’, dan ponsel itu tak pernah Harry aktifkan lagi selama beberapa minggu.

Ia dan Ginny sempat mengalami perang dingin, tetapi karena Harry bersumpah dia tidak menghubungi Cho lagi dan menonaktifkan semua alat komunikasi Mugglenya, Ginny kembali percaya padanya.

“Gin?”

“Mm,” sahut Ginny, sedang memerhatikan pisau sihir yang memotong-motong sayuran di atas nampan. Ia akan memasak sup asparagus untuk makan malam mereka berdua.

Harry mendekat pada Ginny, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang istri.

“Aku mencintaimu.”

“Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau mengatakan itu?” Ginny terkikik geli saat Harry menciumi lehernya. Pisau sihir itu berhenti bergerak, dan Ginny kini menyentuh tangan Harry yang merambat ke pinggangnya.

Erangan keluar dari mulut Ginny saat Harry menarik gaun malamnya dengan sekali sentuh; matanya terpejam ketika jari-jemari Harry, pelan, menelusuri tulang-tulang lehernya dan punggung yang terbuka.

.

Kemarin malam Harry mengalami mimpi yang begitu sensual, antara dirinya dengan Cho Chang.

Ia dapat mengingat detail mimpi itu begitu serupa: Cho Chang sedang membuat makan malam di dapur—ia yang memotong-motong sayurannya sendiri, tanpa pisau sihir—dan Harry mendekat, memeluknya dari belakang, menciumi lehernya, membuka gaun tidurnya.

Hal yang sama terjadi keesokannya di dunia nyata: hanya saja helaian rambut panjang itu merah, bukan hitam. Hanya saja mata yang balas menatapnya adalah cokelat terang, bukan hitam kelam yang mengisap keberadaannya perlahan-lahan.

Hal yang sama terjadi keesokannya di dunia nyata: hanya saja tangan yang menyentuhnya adalah tangan Ginny, dan tubuh yang berada bersamanya adalah tubuh yang sangat dikenalnya selama bertahun-tahun ini, bukan tubuh asing yang muncul di bunga tidurnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Harry tak bisa menghapus kenangan fana itu; entah kenapa, memorinya berfungsi sangat baik untuk bayangan yang sekilas pergi.

Saat Ginny meneriakkan nama Harry dalam ekstasi, apa yang ada di pikiran Harry adalah raut wajah Cho di mimpinya.

Mereka tertidur malam itu dengan saling membelakangi.

Ada tetes air mata yang jatuh di bantal Ginny.

.

_To: Cho Chang_

_Ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu. Apa kita bisa ketemu?_

Balasan Cho datang lima belas menit kemudian. Ia mengatakan bahwa malam itu mereka bisa bertemu karena ia sudah selesai berbenah urusan rumah.

Mereka bertemu di stasiun kereta Muggle.

“Kereta mengingatkanku akan Hogwarts,” ujar Harry, menatap orang-orang yang datang dan pergi di antara gerbong. “Perjalanan panjang dari King’s Cross menuju Hogwarts.”

“Tidak pernah membosankan,” lanjut Cho, menyentuh salah satu pilar yang ada di stasiun kereta. “Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Harry?”

“Aku tidak ingin seperti ini terus.”

Mata Cho membelalak. “Apa?”

“Aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu di antara kita, kau dan aku, terus membayang-bayangiku. Aku tidak mau, Cho, dan aku rasa ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita.”

Cho menatapnya lembut. “Bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku.”

Harry menggeleng. “Aku tahu bahwa itu yang ingin kukatakan.”

Tepat saat kereta berjalan, bunyi kereta berdengung di antara peron, Cho mempersempit jaraknya dengan Harry, berjinjit sedikit dan menciumnya.

Harry membalas ciuman itu.

Sebab itu adalah ciuman yang ia impikan belasan tahun yang lalu; ciuman pertama di bawah _mistletoe_ yang tak pernah ia lupa.

Memori yang terus membekas akan cinta pertama yang tak mungkin musnah di antara ingatan-ingatan di kepala.

Harry mendengar bisikan Cho di sela-sela suara troli yang diseret, langkah-langkah bergegas manusia yang berlalu-lalang, dan roda kereta yang terus bergulir. “ _Aku masih merindukanmu, Harry, dan terus begitu sampai kita bertemu saat itu_.”

Tidak.

Tidak ada yang salah. Sama sekali tidak.

.

Harry tak banyak berkirim pesan kepada Cho melalui ponselnya, sebab Ginny adalah gadis yang pintar dan memasang pelacak di perangkat elektroniknya. Setiap ada aktivitas berlangsung, akan tersambung langsung ke ponsel Ginny—ya, Ginny juga membeli ponsel—untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Kebohongan-kebohongan kecil itu lama-lama semakin besar.

Dari, ‘ _ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan sampai malam_ ’ saat ia berduaan dengan Cho, sampai, ‘ _tugas luar kota di Jerman, menangkap sisa penyihir hitam_ ’ saat ia bermalam dengan Cho di sebuah hotel.

Itu hal yang tidak Harry ketahui sebelumnya.

Cinta dan keinginan bisa menjadi suatu narkotika yang berbahaya.

Malam itu Ginny mengiriminya surat, bahwa ia ada tugas lembur mengenai artikel terbaru di majalah Dunia Sihir, dan ia minta maaf karena tidak bisa pulang lebih cepat untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Harry membalas bahwa tidak apa-apa, ia akan mencari makan di luar, dan pada akhirnya ia menemui Cho untuk makan bersama.

“Zhang menanyaimu,” ujar Cho, saat mereka berada di salah satu restoran Muggle yang terkemuka. Dunia Muggle lebih mudah, karena jurnalistik Dunia Sihir tidak menjangkau gosip Dunia Muggle, termasuk saat Harry kembali berhubungan dengan mantannya.

“Apa yang ia katakan?”

“Ia berkata apakah kau adalah teman sekolahku, kujawab ya. Apakah kita pernah begitu dekat—aku baru saja mau menjawab saat … Frank masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.”

Frank adalah suami Cho Chang. Cho tak pernah menyebutkannya secara eksplisit, namun nama Frank sering menyelip di antara cerita-cerita Cho, dan Harry tak sebodoh itu untuk abai akan fakta yang ada di depan mata.

Cho menatap cincin yang berkilau di atas jari Harry.

“Tak bisakah … kau melepaskannya?”

“Apa?”

“Cincin di jari manismu, Harry. Setidaknya saat bersamaku.”

Cho menunjukkan jari-jarinya yang polos tanpa ada satu aksesoris pun. “Saat menemuimu, aku selalu melepaskannya.”

Harry menarik napas dalam. “Cho.”

“Aku tahu kita salah. Tapi—“

Harry meletakkan garpu dan sendok _steak_ nya, kemudian membelai rambut Cho. “Saat kita bertemu lagi, aku akan melepaskannya.”

Mereka selesai makan lima belas menit setelahnya, bercumbu di dalam mobil milik Cho, dan mereka menuju hotel terdekat untuk bermalam. Saat pintu kamar hotel tertutup, tangan Harry sudah berada di balik pakaian Cho dan tangan Cho sudah melepas ikat pinggang Harry. Pakaian-pakaian terlepas, rambut panjang Cho begitu berantakan saat Harry menyingkirkannya berulang kali untuk menciumi kulit porselen Cho.

“Mm—“

Saat Harry mengangkat tubuh Cho ke atas tempat tidur, Cho memegang tangan Harry dan menyentuh cincin emas yang melingkari jari manis Harry.

Ia melepaskannya dengan sekali tarik, lalu menaruhnya di atas nakas. Ia membalikkan posisi sehingga Harry berada di bawahnya, dan ia menciumi Harry berkali-kali; menjelajahi tubuh telanjang Harry dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik.

Mungkin ini salah.

Mungkin ini tidak salah.

Hanya dua perasaan yang sama lagi-lagi dipertemukan, hanya saja di waktu yang sama sekali salah.

“ _I love you_ —“

Entah siapa yang terlebih dulu mengucapkannya saat mereka mencapai puncaknya bersamaan, namun jelas tak ada kebohongan di sana.

Cincin itu tergeletak di atas meja kayu mahoni yang cantik; terabaikan dan menjadi penonton percintaan dua sejoli yang terlarang di antaranya.

.

Harry Potter pulang pada pukul enam pagi.

Ginny tertidur di atas sofa, masih memakai seragam kantor.

Harry segera pergi ke kamar mandi, membersihkan segala kotoran yang ada pada dirinya; debu, asap, sentuhan-sentuhan yang tak sepatutnya terjadi, tubuh Cho di atas dirinya, tubuh Cho di bawah dirinya, kulit yang bergesekan—

“Harry?”

Harry mendengar suara Ginny di luar kamar mandi. “Kau sudah pulang?”

“Aku sudah pulang dari tadi malam,” sahut Harry. “Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu.”

Ada hening yang meraja di antara mereka, hanya rintik air _shower_ milik Harry yang terus berjalan.

“Aku akan memakai kamar mandi atas,” teriak Ginny akhirnya. “Setelah itu aku akan berangkat.”

“Hati-hati,” Harry menjawab dengan suara yang lebih keras, takut-takut suara _shower_ melebihi jawaban miliknya.

Tak ada sahutan dari Ginny setelah itu.

Harry menatap jari-jarinya yang polos tanpa cincin.

Ia melepaskan cincinnya saat bersama Cho kemarin malam, namun di mana cincinnya sekarang?

.

Tubuh Harry merasa pegal luar biasa, karena ada banyak laporan-laporan mengenai perlawanan penyihir hitam di perbatasan kota. Ia mengirim beberapa tim yang kembali dengan luka parah.

Cho mengiriminya surat elektronik dengan kode-kode yang hanya mereka ketahui, agar mereka bisa bertemu malam itu.

Harry membalas bahwa ia ada misi yang harus diselesaikan dan tak bisa bertemu Cho.

 _Tapi, ada yang harus kukatakan, penting sekali_.

 _E-mail_ itu terlihat mendesak. Namun Harry tidak bisa, karena ada tugas penting yang harus diselesaikan.

 _Bagaimana kalau besok? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa hari ini_.

Cho menyetujuinya, dan Harry berangkat malam itu untuk menyerang markas-markas penyihir hitam.

.

Cho Chang memandangi ponsel setiap detik, tiga hari setelah pesannya terakhir dibaca oleh Harry via _e-mail_.

Harry berjanji untuk menghubunginya, namun sampai hari ini tidak ada kabar.

Kini pandangan Cho Chang beralih pada alat strip plastik dengan dua garis merah yang terpampang di sana.

.

Ginny menatap tubuh Harry yang terkulai lemas dengan banyak luka-luka sayat di setiap inci kulitnya.

Setiap mulut Harry membuka, yang keluar adalah nama Cho.

Dan Ginny memegangi tangan Harry, berupaya untuk memberi suaminya kekuatan, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa jari-jari di tangan itu tak lagi memakai cincin pernikahan mereka berdua. []

**Author's Note:**

> draft dari 10 Maret 2018 :]  
> yes I hate Harry/Ginny very much, so,  
> sudah lama banget memang pingin nulis Harry/Cho, karena mereka termasuk pairing yang sangat tyda mainstream. Sepertinya Harry ga bisa ngelupain cinta pertamanya itu secepet itu, bagi saya, dan dia dan Ginny is a big no.  
> terima kasih untuk para penyelenggara tantangan menulis ini di grup Fanfiction.net world sehingga saya bisa ngelanjutin draft yang uda membusuk di folder saya.  
> love,  
> qunnyv19


End file.
